fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheZombeh/Zombeh Rants, the Complete Collection
|-|Zombeh Rants Episode 1= Welcome, boys and girls, to my first episode of Zombeh Rants! Today, I will be discussing a milker. Not Smike. Smike is not a milker compared to this guy. This is IULITM. He has made over 1000+ FNaF related videos. And what are they? A majority is just the fangames that have no effort put into them. He reuploads videos that are still on his channel so he can get more views. He makes clickbait videos. And worse of all, no commentary. Now let me get into my reasons before I get sent death threats. So, remember that music in that one minigame from FNaF 3? Wanted to listen to it for 8 minutes? I thought so. With IULITM you get just that. Royalty-Free music that has been replaced by the same boring music. Yaaay... booo... But with over 1000+ FNaF videos, you can have a new source of milk. But soon...Typhoon Cinema might be next ;). |-|Zombeh Rants Episode 2= Welcome, boys, girls, sandwiches, and DBs, to another episode of Zombeh Rants! Today we will be looking at Typhoon Cinema. Let's begin shall we? Do you like SFM? Do you like FNaF? Do you want the two to mix? Good! Do you want low quality? No? What if it was made by someone else and we just sit there uploading it? No? Well too bad! Here is Typhoon Cinema! Let's go to the factual parts. Typhoon Cinema is a channel that uploads NONSTOP FNaF SFMs. Some are good and some are downright cringeworthy. Why? Cause Typhoon Cinema never made them to begin with! They get permission to upload it on their channel. Now here's the best part. Smokethe bear is close with Typhoon Cinema, like buisness partners or something. But, let me say something before I end this. They have almost 1000 FNaF videos and 700,000+ subs, they made a FNaF SFM about "Deez Nuts" (cringe level:9999999), and they reupload videos from other FNaF channels that still have the video there...(slow clap) |-|Zombeh Rants Episode 3= Ever watched a Youtube video and read the crap comments? Well today, I'm ranting on it. "This isn't a FNaF rant, what the Hell are you doing, Zombeh?" The answer is simple... ALL MY RANTS ARE NOT GOING TO BE ABOUT FNAF!!! Seriously, I'm tired of some of my comments. But, onto the point. Have you ever heard of IGN? You most likely have. You know, the people who make late news and miss most of the facts by making click baity titles and stuff. Yeah, those people. The comments there look like they were made by dumb kids. Hell, most are. "First" comments are everywhere. But the worst ones are the Console War comments...ugh. They even say the most perverted things to a woman who is in a relationship...like WTF?! That ends IGN's portion, now let's go to the part you people want to see. -_- Stupid FNaF comments, yay. Let's go to a good FNaF animation. There was a FNaF 3 SFM with FNaF 4 characters in it and a kid said "FNaF 4 in a FNaF 3 animation. Stupid dumbass" or something like that. Kids today are losing their morals. |-|Zombeh Rants Episode 4= Welcome, boys and girls. Ladies, mm, tch tch, and-a gentlemen. Please turn the lights down low and shut your faces as I wrap you up inside a cozy blanket of a story. A story as warm and soft as a mother's kiss. Or is it? (References, bby) One day, a dude who made stupid rants found a channel about FNaF. Since he was a reluctant fanboy at the time, he watched the theory videos and pondered about the meanings. He kept thinking and thinking. Then one day, the people who made the theories made a very nonsensical theory and the boy thought "Wait, that isn't right. That doesn't make sense. THAT ISN'T REAL PROOF!!! Ok, this blows." He then discovered Robarate, a saint at the time. Robarate teached the boy the cruel secrets of the fanbase he was in. The boy looked closer and saw everything. That boy was me, and that channel was 8 Bit Gaming. I checked the channel months later and still saw ridiculous theories. I facepalmed. Oh boy, the story is over. Now we go to the facts. The way I see it, many theories from 8-Bit Gaming are some of the most overlooked things I have ever seen. Especially the N.Freddy is Spring Freddy. Seriously, we could tell that N. Freddy is something else, but no, the kids forced the theories down people's throats. I keep getting into arguments because these kids think theories are facts. They give me garbage evidence and "proof". I'm done with this. When kids realize to accept opinions, tell the difference between a theory and a fact, and when IULITM stops playing FNaF fan games everyday. Wake me up from cryosleep. (20 years later) Can't wake up. Wake me up inside. |-|Zombeh Rants Episode 5= lcome, ladies, gentlemen, DBs, rabid fanboys, and other people to the halfway point to this first season. I would like to thank all of my supporters, the admins (because they haven't taken it down, thank you guys c:), and of course, FNaF RP wiki. Without you guys, I wouldn't be making these beautiful rants. Originally, this was going to be 2 parts, but screw it, we are going back to tradition until Episode 10 which will be about the SYOBNAFDIBAR...Let us begin. I like animation. I animate on Flipnote. And animation intrigues me. But when I'm lied to about an animation and it is actually a slideshow....I get crossed, angered, FRUSTRATED BEYOND BELIEF!!! Why? Because animation is dying. Why? (Points to FNaF "animations" Do you like Sonic99Rae? Ok, I won't judge you, like whoever you want. Do you attack anyone who doesn't really like her stuff? Oh, um...you should probably take a chill pill, or several.....dozens. The point is, the MAJORITY (not all but MOST) of Rae's fans attack anyone who doesn't like her art. Why? Because children and teens somehow love adorable robots with dead kids inside that want to murder you. (Coughs) Now what was this blog about? Oh yeah...Who wants to cringe? Audience person: Me! Here ya go! https://youtube.com/watch?v=eHTOHL8-VAs Audience Person:.....(falls to the floor, shaking) Anyone else? No? Ok then. AP #2: MEEE!! Ok, https://youtube.com/watch?v=P4dBqLb9ji4 AP #2: OH MY GOD!!! Enough of the cringe, let's move forward. For starters, a slideshow is not an animation, Rae did it right by calling it an "animatic". But an animation is different. An animation is when all frames coincide, in a good pace, to form the illusion of animation. Some, like the last video I linked, calls itself an "animation" when really, it isn't. Trust me, I make animations a lot. But if you want to animate cheaply, use Flipnote on your DSi or the new Flipnote Studio 3D for the 3DS. Both are free and are great starters for animation. But I am tired of these slideshows being called animations... Sorry if it sounds like I'm whining but, I'm serious. |-|Zombeh Rants Episode 6= Hello everyone, to the 6th episode of Zombeh Rants. Today we will be talking about fanboys. Fanboy: Who me? Yes, you. Fanboy: Well I'm telling my mommy. I don't care. Well, let's begin. Fanboys, they come from all places. Some are good, most are annoying little kids who make you want to pull out your hair, burn alive, leaving your flesh bubbling and melting, and devour the souls of innocent people, LEAVING THEM TO DIE! Whoops. I got carried away there. But since the topic is fanboys, this will be split a little bit. First, lets talk about the impatient fanboys. A good example are the kids telling E_A (EverythingAnimations) to release his high quality models. These people are some of the worst since they can not wait a month for something they want. Ugh. Next are the overly defensive/ angry fanboys. Angry Fanboy: You offended something I like? REPORTED! Woah, buddy, calm down. See what I mean? Say one negative opinion, and they'll scream at you. They'll report you for having a different opinion. It's so stupid. And I know A LOT of these people. How? Answer: Robarate's comment section. These kinds of fans have been the plague of the FNaF fandom. Last but not least, the fandoms. Every fandom has a bad side. Even though FNaF is picked because it's recent and relevant. There are a LOT of worse fanbases. And there you go.